Jealousy
by PadmeGreene
Summary: Día 1. AxG Week. Tras dos años siendo amigos, es la primera vez que él siente eso. Una sensación de furia cuando vio al famoso Aegon Targaryen acercarse a Arya. / La joven abrió la boca para contestar, pero ni ella sabía el porqué de su enojo. La idea de que alguien mirara a Gendry en esa forma solo hacía hervirle la sangre.


**_Arya x Gendry Week._**

 **Día 1: Celos (Jealousy)**

 _"_ _El que es celoso, no es nunca celoso por lo que ve; con lo que se imagina basta."_

 _-_ _Jacinto Benavente_ _._

.

.

.

Tras dos años siendo amigos, es la primera vez que él siente eso. Una sensación de furia cuando vio al famoso Aegon Targaryen acercarse a Arya. Fue una conversación muy animada por lo que pudo observar, pero aun de lejos pudo notar sus intenciones. Antes de poder pensar, se acercó a ellos, Arya mirándolo sorprendida y el joven Targaryen ofuscado obviamente.

Aegon se presentó cortésmente, mientras que Gendry no. Con la agresividad de un toro, como la chica Stark solía decir, preguntó qué es lo que estaba haciendo allí. Él respondió que buscaba conocer a la famosa Arya Stark y ver si era tan hermosa como muchos decían. Eso enfureció a Gendry en gran manera y no dudó en contestar provocadoramente.

-Bueno, ya la has visto. Ahora puedes irte.- dijo, su lengua actuando antes que su mente. El joven de cabellos rubios lo observó desafiante, mientras que la chica estaba entre sorprendida y confundida.

-Nos vemos luego, Arya- dijo Aegon, solo dando la vuelta y haciendo su camino por el pasillo del colegio. Ambos miraron como seguía su camino, pero Gendry seguía con una expresión de enojo en su rostro.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- cuestionó Arya inmediatamente, observando al joven a su lado.

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Él solo quería coquetear contigo- respondió Gendry elevando la voz.

-¿Y por qué te molesta?- preguntó desafiante, esperando su respuesta.

El timbre sonó, indicando el fin del receso. Gendry solo suspiró molesto e hizo su camino de vuelta al salón de clases, escuchando a Arya llamarlo estúpido toro. Y esa pregunta permaneció en su mente por el resto del día. _¿Por qué le molestaba?_

.

.

.

Habían pasado dos días desde aquel hecho con Aegon Targaryen. Arya y Gendry solo cruzaron algunas palabras en la escuela, nada más que eso. Ni siquiera se enviaron mensajes de texto. Gendry en verdad quería hablar con ella, pero su orgullo era mucho más fuerte. Volvieron a encontrarse en la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo. No dijeron nada aunque ambos deseaban hacerlo, y se formó un silencio incómodo entre ellos. Por suerte, Hot Pie apareció unos pocos minutos después, entusiasmado por haber sido invitado a la gran fiesta que Margaery Tyrell haría el próximo viernes.

-¿Ustedes irán?-preguntó el joven rollizo. Ambos negaron con la cabeza. - Vamos, no sean aguafiestas. Gendry, supe que esa chica morena que estuvo viéndote el otro día estará allí. ¿Cómo era su nombre?

Arya levantó su cabeza inmediatamente.

-¿Qué chica?- preguntó, no de manera curiosa sino en un tono autoritario. Ambos chicos la observaron extrañados por su pregunta tan repentina, aunque Hot Pie no prestó tanta atención, por lo menos no como Gendry.

-Jelissa, creo. ¿O era Jeline? No lo recuerdo, pero vi la forma en la que miraba a Gendry, ¿o no, amigo?-dijo sugestivamente, golpeando la espalda de su amigo.

-Deja de decir tonterías, Hot Pie. -respondió él, mientras comía su almuerzo – No estaba mirándome.

-Por supuesto que sí. Tú eras el único hombre allí además de mí, y estoy seguro que no me observaba.

Arya comenzó a sentir algo en su pecho, una especie de malestar. El timbre sonó, indicando el fin del almuerzo. Hot Pie se retiró enseguida, prácticamente corriendo a su salón de clases. Arya y Gendry tenían un período libre, por lo que siguieron disfrutando de sus almuerzos en silencio, hasta que la joven Stark volvió a hablar.

-¿Quién es esa tal Jelissa?-preguntó Arya, casi exigiendo una respuesta.

-Solo una de las chicas de mi clase de Historia. No es nadie.

-Pues Hot Pie no decía eso.

Gendry levantó la vista de su comida para observar a la chica frente a él y pudo ver en su mirada que en verdad estaba enfadada, lo cual le pareció realmente divertido y provocó que terminara riendo. Arya solo se enfadó más.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto esa chica? Ni siquiera la conoces-cuestionó él con una sonrisa burlona.

La joven abrió la boca para contestar, pero ni ella sabía el porqué de su enojo. La idea de que alguien mirara a Gendry en esa forma solo hacía hervirle la sangre. Él era su mejor amigo y no quería que ninguna chica lo alejara de ella.

Sin embargo, mientras Arya trataba de responder, él seguía observándola con aquella sonrisa burlona, que la enfurecía aún más. Dejó su bandeja aun lado, se levantó de su asiento e hizo su camino otro lugar, alejándose de allí y dejando a un Gendry confundido detrás.

-Estúpido toro- murmuró por lo bajo.

.

.

.

Era viernes por la noche. Arya no tenía deseos de ir a la fiesta pero luego de que Sansa insistiera tanto, accedió a ir. No se arregló tanto como ella, solo unos jeans ajustados con una simple camiseta celeste y negra. Ni siquiera se tomó el trabajo de peinar su cabello, a diferencia de su hermana quien había pasado horas arreglándose.

Jon las llevó a la fiesta, recordándoles que pasaría por ellas más tarde. Se despidieron y entraron a la lujosa mansión Tyrell, ubicada en la región del Dominio. Una construcción gigante rodeada de flores por donde se mirara, una de las casas más importantes y hermosas de la ciudad. Desde afuera de la mansión podían ver que el lugar estaba abarrotado de gente, la cual la mayor parte Arya no conocía.

Una vez dentro Sansa fue recibida por su amiga Margaery, quien prácticamente la raptó, dejando a Arya sola. Ignorando que su hermana la había abandonado, la Stark más joven comenzó a deambular, buscando a algún conocido en aquella fiesta.

Por una buena cantidad de minutos, lo único que vio fue a personas borrachas, parejas besándose, las cuales Arya miró con asco, y varias chicas coqueteando descaradamente con otros chicos, riendo de una manera estúpida que provocaba que la joven Stark quisiera arrancarse los oídos.

Estaba a punto de llamar a su hermano para que pasara por ella hasta que oyó a alguien gritar desde el piso de abajo. Resultó ser Hot Pie, quien evidentemente estaba ebrio, y a su lado se encontraba Gendry ayudándolo. Arya fue hacia ellos, alegre de por fin encontrar a personas conocidas dentro de ese tumulto de gente.

-Arya- dijo Hot Pie animado, obviamente afectado por el alcohol- Estoy tan feliz de que hayas venido.

Gendry y Arya rieron de las tonterías que su amigo decía. Definitivamente beber no era lo suyo. Estuvieron un par de minutos junto a él, dándole agua para que el alcohol se fuera de su sangre.

-Pensé que no vendrías- comentó Gendry, ahora tratando de calmar a Hot Pie, que ya había entrado en la etapa depresiva de la borrachera.

-Sansa insistió tanto que solo dije que sí para que no volviera a molestarme-respondió gritando, la música estaba tan fuerte que casi no podía escuchar sus pensamientos- ¿Y tú? ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

-Al igual que tú, Hot Pie no dejaba de molestarme. Era esto o golpearlo en la cara- Arya rio. Ella sabía que tan exasperante podía ser su amigo si se lo proponía.

Hot Pie no dejaba de balbucear cosas, entre ellas que apreciaba sus amigos y que tenía hambre. Gendry y Arya verdaderamente se estaban divirtiendo con lo que decía, tanto que ella sacó su teléfono y comenzó a grabarlo. Ya podía imaginar la expresión de su amigo cuando viera ese vídeo.

Una voz interrumpió su diversión, ambos giraron para observar a una joven de cabello negro, la cual llevaba un vestido rojo con un lazo negro en su cintura. Era alta, poseía un rostro muy bello y un cuerpo envidiable, además de tener grandes pechos. Entonces Arya comprendió porque Gendry había venido a la fiesta.

Ambos fruncieron su sueño al verla, ella más que él. Cuando se acercó a ellos, la joven Stark reprimió sus impulsos de echarla de allí. Pero era más difícil al ver la forma en la que Gendry la observaba. La tal Jelissa comenzó a hablar con él animadamente, ignorando por completo que ella o Hot Pie estaban allí.

Gendry desesperadamente quería irse, pero Jelissa no lo dejaba. No estaba interesado en ninguna de sus palabras. Era muy bella, pero no era su tipo. La manera en que tocaba sus brazos lo molestaba tanto y estaba conteniéndose para no ser grosero con ella.

Arya sentía hervir por dentro. Jamás había experimentado algo como eso, pero la forma en que ella coqueteaba con Gendry la llenaba de ira. Estaba a punto de correrla pero Hot Pie llamó su atención, diciendo que tenía que vomitar.

-Ven, salgamos de aquí- dijo ella, ayudando a su amigo y dirigiéndole una mirada de muerte a Gendry. Lo escuchó gritar antes de ir a afuera, pero no prestó atención a lo que dijo.

Una vez fuera, Hot Pie vomitó en los arbustos y Arya esperó a su lado, asqueada con el olor. Pasaron los minutos y, sin embargo, su amigo no se recomponía. Volvió al interior buscando a Sansa para que pudiera ayudarla pero no logró encontrarla. De repente, alguien tocó su hombro. Pensó que era Gendry y estaba preparada para discutir con él pero se detuvo al ver que en realidad se trataba de Aegon Targaryen.

-Arya, ¿qué haces aquí?-dijo sonriente- Oí que las fiestas no eran para ti.

-Solo estoy aquí por mi hermana Sansa. ¿La has visto? ¿Una pelirroja alta?

-No, creo que no. ¿Pero qué ocurre?- preguntó preocupado.

-No es nada. Uno de mis amigos está muy ebrio y necesito la ayuda de mi hermana.

-¿Dónde está? Yo te ayudaré- se ofreció inmediatamente. Arya no quiso aceptar pero era la única opción que tenía en ese momento. Fueron por agua para Hot Pie y volvieron a donde estaba él, encontrándolo sentado con la mirada perdida.

-Hey, amigo. ¿Estás mejor?- preguntó Arya, él solo asintió. Aegon le alcanzó una botella con agua, la cual Hot Pie comenzó a tomar rápidamente.

-Detente, detente- dijo el joven rubio- Bebe despacio o te ahogaras.

El muchacho rollizo obedeció, ahora bebiéndolo más tranquilo. Arya sintió un gran alivio al ver a su amigo en mejor estado.

-Gracias por ayudarme-dijo al chico. Él sonrió y se sentó junto a Hot Pie.

-No es nada. Necesitabas apoyo y aquí estoy. Tu amigo podría haber entrado en un coma alcohólico- dijo, golpeándolo suavemente en la espalda- ¿Y el otro chico que estaba con él? ¿Cómo era su nombre?

-Gendry- respondió fríamente.

-¿Dónde está?

-Probablemente besuqueándose con aquella chica- dijo con desprecio.

Había olvidado que estaba furiosa con él y la rabia volvió a ella. Dejó su frustración de lado cuando Hot Pie volvió a vomitar en los arbustos. Arya y Aegon lo sostuvieron para que evitara caerse. Una vez que terminó, se sentó en el suelo nuevamente, pero solo para quedarse dormido.

-Genial- dijo Arya, su noche estaba yendo cada vez mejor. Aegon notó su desánimo y propuso una idea para ayudarle.

-Déjame llevarlo a su casa- comentó- Ven conmigo si quieres para asegurarte.

Arya rechazó la idea de inmediato. No podía ir con una persona que apenas conocía, pero su amigo en verdad necesitaba irse de allí. Su única opción fue llamar a Jon para que viniera a recogerla y así llevar a Hot Pie a casa.

-Mejor llamaré a mi hermano para que venga por mí.- dijo la chica Stark, su ánimo por el suelo. El joven solo asintió, algo desilusionado.

Con la ayuda de Aegon, levantaron a Hot Pie y lo cargaron hasta la entrada de la mansión. El muchacho Targaryen no trató de alejarse en ningún momento y Arya agradeció internamente su ayuda.

Luego de hablar con Jon por teléfono, sintió un peso menos de sus hombros. El trío esperó por unos minutos, Hot Pie descansó sobre Arya, Aegon observándolos divertido. Su paz se terminó cuando oyeron a alguien gritar. Arya se tensó inmediatamente al reconocer que esos gritos eran de Gendry.

El muchacho los encontró y se dirigió a ellos, evidentemente enojado. Arya se levantó dispuesta enfrentarlo por haberlos abandonado cuando su amigo necesitaba ayuda.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?-preguntó Gendry al tiempo que observaba preocupado a Hot Pie y furioso al chico Targaryen.

-Hot Pie está muy ebrio. Llamé a Jon para que nos recogiera. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, ahora puedes volver con Jelissa si quieres- dijo Arya escupiendo sus palabras como veneno.

-¿Y él que hace aquí?- exigió señalando a Aegon, mirándolo con desprecio. Antes de que el rubio pudiera defenderse, Arya volvió a hablar.

-Él se ofreció a ayudarme a traer a Hot Pie hasta aquí mientras tú estabas ocupado con esa chica- gritó, sus palabras llenas de rabia. Ambos estando frente a frente, Aegon se dispuso a separarlos. Gendry furioso no dejó que lo tocara, a lo que Arya suspiró frustrada.

Una bocina alertó a la chica que Jon había llegado por ellos. Trató de poner en pie a Hot Pie, Aegon y Gendry también ayudaron, pero el rubio recibió una mirada de odio de parte del joven Waters. Arya solo movió la cabeza y lo guió hasta el auto, ambos hombres detrás de ella.

Ella se despidió de Aegon y agradeció su ayuda, asegurándole que le debía un favor a partir de ese momento. Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar a Gendry, solo subió al automóvil indicándole a su hermano que avanzara.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron allí de pie observando como la chica Stark se iba. Gendry se volvió hacia Aegon y arremetió contra él.

-Aléjate de ella-dijo firmemente, apuntándole con el dedo. El rubio solo rio.

-¿Acaso eres su novio?- preguntó. Gendry solo negó, entendiendo su punto. – ¿Entonces por qué estás tan celoso?

-No estoy celoso, solo quiero que te alejes de ella antes de que le hagas daño.

Aegon no respondió, solo rio, como si hubiera encontrado su respuesta y volvió de nuevo a la mansión sin volver a mirarlo. Gendry se fue de allí, caminó varias calles lejos de aquella estúpida mansión, inhalando y exhalando para calmarse. Quería estar solo para pensar o bien perforaría la cara de ese rubio presumido.

.

.

.

Estuvieron varios días sin volver a hablarse, Hot Pie les preguntó a ambos qué es lo que había pasado entre ellos pero ninguno quiso darle una respuesta. Arya aún seguía furiosa con Gendry por haberlos abandonado en la fiesta y aunque él pensó en disculparse, su orgullo no lo permitió.

Un día luego de sus clases de Biología, Arya y Hot Pie hablaban fuera del salón, él tratando de saber nuevamente lo que ocurrió en aquella fiesta. Ella no respondió y se alejó al ver a Gendry acercándose. El muchacho robusto miró decepcionado como se iba mas no trató de hacer nada. Hot Pie, harto de la situación y muerto de curiosidad, le preguntó qué es lo que pasaba.

-En la fiesta, mientras tú estabas ebrio, Jelissa se acercó a hablarme. Quise alejarla pero ella no lo hacía- el chico comenzó a entender la situación- Tú necesitabas vomitar y Arya te sacó de allí. Yo no pude ayudarte porque Jelissa no me dejaba ir y eso enfureció a Arya. Los busqué por toda la fiesta solo para encontrarlos afuera, Aegon Targaryen estaba junto a ustedes- comentó, diciendo su nombre con desprecio.

Hot Pie comprendió entonces toda la situación y comenzó a reír por lo divertido que le resultaba todo. Gendry lo observó confundido.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-Aunque no recuerdo nada de esa noche, todo es muy obvio.

Gendry seguía sin comprender.

-Arya estaba celosa de Jelissa, solo que ella no lo comprende- dijo con tanta naturalidad- Y tú, mi amigo, estabas celoso de Aegon.

Gendry lo observó como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza. Arya definitivamente no estaba celosa de él. Y él tampoco de ella. Se alejó de Hot Pie, su amigo solo decía pura tonterías.

.

.

.

Luego de salir de su práctica de fútbol americano, vio a Arya salir de sus clases de esgrima. Iba a pasar de largo hasta que observó una cabellera rubia acercarse a ella. Aegon comenzó a hablar con ella y Gendry se contuvo para no ir allí e interrumpir la conversación.

Entonces la realización lo golpeó de repente. Hot Pie no estaba equivocado.

 _Él estaba celoso de Aegon Targaryen._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Días después, Arya se acercó a Gendry con la intención de hacer las paces. Era la hora de almuerzo y su amigo estaba sentado en una de las mesas al fondo del salón. Bandeja en mano, decidió acercarse a él pero Jelissa fue más rápida que ella y se sentó a su lado.

El apetito de pronto la abandonó. Dejó su almuerzo en una mesa vacía y salió de la cafetería, tratando de controlar esa sensación de furia en su pecho y las lágrimas de sus ojos.

.

.

.

Las semanas pasaron pero ellos seguían cada vez más separados. Cuando Arya no estaba atenta, Gendry la observaba con anhelo, deseando por decirle sobre esos nuevos sentimientos hacia ella.

Arya pasaba horas mirando a su celular, observando la pantalla con la intención de marcar su número para llamarlo y hablar con él, pero admitía ser cobarde para hacerlo.

.

.

Era sábado por la noche. Hot Pie y Lommy habían organizado una noche de películas y pizza, a la cual Arya y Gendry no iban a asistir pero luego de que Hot Pie insistiera tanto, ambos accedieron. En lo que transcurría la película, ninguno de los dos cruzó miradas apenas palabras y solo las que fueran necesarias. La tensión era palpable.

Arya se excusó para ir al baño y tardó varios minutos en volver. Cuando ella volvió y preguntó por Gendry, quien no estaba en la habitación, Hot Pie y Lommy, concentrados en la película, solo respondieron que se había ido. Arya solo suspiró ante la falta de interés de sus amigos. Tomó su chaqueta y salió al exterior de la casa buscando a Gendry.

Había caminado varios metros hasta que a lo lejos lo vio. Corrió para alcanzarlo, él se sorprendió a verla.

-¿Por qué rayos te fuiste?- preguntó Arya, colocándose frente a él.

-No me sentía cómodo allí- respondió con la intención de seguir caminando, pero ella lo sujetó del brazo.

-¿Es por mí?- preguntó suavemente, casi con vergüenza podría decir. Gendry negó con la cabeza- ¿Entonces por qué?

Gendry siguió caminando pero Arya lo detuvo nuevamente, exigiendo una respuesta. La miró a los ojos, sus hermosos ojos grises que brillaban más con la noche, que parecían rogar por una respuesta.

-Dime qué es lo que pasa- pidió Arya en un susurro.

Él dio un paso hacia ella, solo centímetros de distancia entre ambos. La joven Stark podía sentir su respiración. Gendry acercó sus labios a ella, rozándolos suavemente. Arya se paralizó por un momento y luego respondió al beso, separándose solo cuando por fin se quedaron sin aire. Ambos se sintieron extasiados, liberando un impulso que hace tiempo contenían.

-Arya...- susurró Gendry.

-Solo cállate y bésame, estúpido toro- Gendry solo sonrió y obedeció.

-Como m'lady lo ordene.

* * *

 **Hola! Mi nombre es Denisse. Este es mi primer fanfic y está dedicado a mis bebés Arya y Gendry para la #AxGWeek en Tumblr. Espero que les guste y todas las críticas son bienvenidas.**

 **Read and review please.**

 **Denisse.**


End file.
